


Fryderyka

by Ginny_N



Series: Fikaton 2018 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Characters, F/F, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, socjologiczne saj faj
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_N/pseuds/Ginny_N
Summary: Zbiorek tekstów powstałych na Fikaton 2018 na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Dodatki do większego opowiadania, które właśnie piszemy.





	Fryderyka

Magia płynie w ciele Kiry odkąd ta pamięta. Wypełnia krew i myśli, barwi ciemną zielenią tęczówki jej oczu. Jeśli ktoś jest uważny może nawet dostrzec złotawe iskierki wokół jej ciemnych palców, gdy Kira myśli o jakimś zabawnym czarze. Zwykle nikt nie zauważa – w szkole wszyscy są zbyt zajęci testem z matematyki, czy zadaniem domowym o rewolucji francuskiej; w domu jej magia dawno przestała budzić zaskoczenie – i to sprawia, że Kira czuje się niewidzialna.

 

– To zabawne, że – Kira wchodzi w słowo historyczce, tłumaczącej niuanse brytyjskiego systemu monarchicznego – rewolucji dokonują ci, których nikt nie dostrzega.

– Wojen także, Shelley – dobiega z tyłu klasy dziewczęcy głos Fryderyki, a Kirze chyba tylko zdaje się, że słyszy w nim cień porozumienia.

Powinna się obrócić, czuje jak cała klasa włącznie z magister Dee przygląda jej się wyczekująco, ale Kira ufa swoim myślom oplecionym magią – patrzy pusto w podręcznik; wsłuchuje w bijące głośno serce. Czy Fryderyka już od pierwszej klasy nie dostrzegała jej magii?


End file.
